After the Battle
by LisiKala
Summary: One shot of the aftermath of the Battle of Winterfell, Jon Snow reunites with his family. Jon Snow/Sansa Stark


Suddenly Viserion fell to the ground, dead. Jon felt relieved. Could this mean that the war was over? That the Night King was dead? But Jon did not dare hope too much. He had to get to the Godswood. He ran as fast as he could. He felt weary, he was tired but the thought of Bran kept him going. Jon was reminded of how he had only been a few moments away from saving Rickon. He had failed to protect him, failed to help Robb. He would not let that happen again. Bran was the only brother he had left. _He is not your brother, _a voice inside his head reminded him. Now was not the time to think about this. He had to focus.

As he entered the Godswood he immediately noticed the wights. They lay everywhere but did not move. Hope entered his mind again. Finally he saw the weirwood and two figures in the distance. He recognized Bran and was this-? Arya! His heart took a leap. He had almost reached them when he saw Theon. The Ironborn lay dead on the ground. Jon halted and thought back to their childhood together. He had never liked him growing up. Theon had betrayed Robb, had betrayed the Starks. Jon knew he had paid dearly for what he had done. And he risked his own life to save Sansa, and in the end died to protect Bran. "Jon!" Jon averted his gaze from Theon and saw Arya and Bran, his little sister, _cousin,_ held a dagger in one hand,the other rested on Bran's shoulder. He ran towards them. He embraced them, first Arya, then Bran. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He noticed the blood around Arya's eye.

"I'm alright." Arya answered, but Jon could see that she was worn out.

"She killed the Night King." Bran said.

Jon looked at his little sister, aghast and proud at the same time. She was no longer the little girl he had said goodbye to many years ago.

"Well done, Arya. You saved us all." He hugged her again.

The war was indeed over. It was a strange feeling. He had fought for years, had rallied troops, had done everything to save his people, to save the North. He had never truly thought about what might come after.

"We have to go to Sansa." He exclaimed and the three of them left the Godswood and headed in the direction of the crypts. On the way there they encountered several soldiers, exhausted from the fight, dropping to the ground. Many of them were wounded. He met Ser Davos in the courtyard. He was glad to see him unharmed. "Ser Davos, would you see that the wounded are taken care of?" Davos nodded.

From all over the place soldiers streamed towards them, shook their hand, celebrated. Tormund and Gendry were among them. Tormund almost ran him over, but Jon did not mind. And then he saw Sam. Sam had made it out alive! Jon was overjoyed to see him. Soon he noticed the pain in his eyes. "Edd?" Jon asked him. Sam could not answer, he only shook his head. For a moment Jon and Sam stood in silence. "Now his watch is ended." Sam finally said, a tear rolling over his cheek. "And now his watch is ended." Jon replied. Jon patted Sam on the shoulder. "Let's get Gilly and little Sam." As he looked around he saw Arya and Gendry standing close together. They seemed strangely intimate. Jon felt uncomfortable watching them and turned to walk to the crypts with Bran and Samwell.

He was caught off guard when he saw a little figure lying on the ground. _Lyanna. _A gut-wrenching feeling overcame him. _She shouldn't have been out here_, Jon thought for a moment. But he knew that she had been determined to fight. And she had given her life for the safety of the whole realm, not thinking about her own.

Finally he saw the direwolves of stone standing outside the crypts. They had already opened the entrance. The men escorting the people outside looked worried. A soldier approached him: "M'lord, the dead rose in the crypts. Not everybody made it out alive." _Sansa_. Everything around him faded. Sansa was the only thing he could think about. Where was she? Was she save? His feet carried him down into the crypts. He saw Gilly and little Sam come towards him. "Sam is alive, he is outside." He told immediately.

He had to move forward, find Sansa. He saw her in the distance, standing alongside Varys and Tyrion. He uttered a deep sigh. She was alive and from what Jon could decipher, unscathed. At this moment she turned her head and they beheld each other. Her eyes welled up with tears. They ran towards one another and Jon took her into his arms. He took a deep breath. He could have stayed like this forever. Even so he loosened his grip and they looked at each other again."What happened?" He asked her.

"The dead came back to life. Tyrion and I killed some of them. Then they all fell to the ground by themselves and it was over. It was terrible, Jon. Those were my ancestors. Maybe Rickon was one of them!" Finally tears streamed down her face.

"You were very brave, Sansa."

"I was afraid."

"That's the only time one can be brave." Sansa's face softened hearing these words and she smiled.

"Arya and Bran are waiting outside, they are both fine. Let's go." With that Jon took Sansa's hand and led her up the stairs of the crypts.


End file.
